


番外合集

by YukinoInYuki



Series: Souther [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoInYuki/pseuds/YukinoInYuki
Summary: 原创的武侠风故事，相关的一些小短篇合集2014年写作





	1. 青丝乱

真珠帘卷西风，房内一人独坐。面前燃着只青铜香炉，熏香缭缭绕绕的，散在空气中便寻不着踪影了。

自后看去，只觉这人鬓发皆白，身量甚高，着一身黑底长衫，领子袖子皆镶了红纹花边。虽是寻常衣饰，面上却戴了个青面獠牙厉鬼面具，这一看只带着森森鬼气。那人也不见动静，只坐在一架奇型轮椅之上，想是腿脚有疾，到底行动不便。

静坐片刻，那人的身子却突然动了起来。

就在这时，却刚巧也有一物挟着风声，自外破空飞来。却不知究竟是这人先动，还是房外暗器先至了。

他还在动作，外头已又有一人，随着破空之物掠进房来。见了他便笑道，“当家的，外头梅花开了呢。”

那人听了这话，却转了脸来，淡淡道，“可好看么？”

“好看好看。”那人笑道。细看却是个青年郎君，短衫长剑，面目生得甚是风流。一双眼睛顾盼有神，却只盯着轮椅上之人鬓角，半点不肯移了开去。

这二人便是漠北的流火、鬼目双侠了。江湖传言二人乃是夫妻，如此想来这时两人亲热情状，倒也不觉甚么奇怪。那轮椅上“流火娘子”沈清雨半抬了头望向来人，鬓边却不知何时已簪上了半支盛放的红梅。红梅白发相映，远远看来倒真与寻常闺中小姐有几分相似，直衬得那阴森森厉鬼面具也带了些别样的妩媚风情。

原来那“鬼目书生”沈漠风晨间早起了，只在房外独自练功。他二人虽是合籍双修，倒也不至于时时刻刻黏在一处。许是练功途中被花香所扰，便随手攀了一枝来与人看。

他在花枝上灌注内力，掷入房内，清雨如何不知。当下便前倾身子去迎花枝，顺势化去枝叶间一股内力，才让那半支梅花正正插入鬓角。那清雨一身邪气，原是怪异莫名，这时鬓边却如二八少女般簪了朵血色红梅。沈漠风竟也半点不觉荒唐滑稽，这时听了她抬头来问，便又笑道，“我当家的，自然好看。”清雨一声轻笑，道，“少来闹我。”

清雨起得晚些，早间又运气习练了几遍功法。这时看看竟已是巳时。沈漠风收了手里长剑，俯下身贴至清雨耳边道，“……当家的，早间那头可又差了人来呢。”

清雨半转了头望他，道，“哦？”

沈漠风又是一笑，道，“人还在外候着，不教他们来扰当家的清静。”他说得有趣，清雨面上遮掩着看不到神色，只听得那面具下声音道，“我却那里有甚么清静。”又道，“你去罢，叫人进来。”

沈漠风应了声“好”，正待出门，不知想起甚么，面上却又一呆，片刻才道，“当家的，妳那花……”

“你且去，我自取了便是。”

清雨自是不会甚么梳妆打扮，平日里挽了长发，也只以银簪束个简单发髻，本就易散。这时被他插了一枝花来，鬓角银白发丝已有些散乱了。她暗器用得顺手，不需摸索，只探出手去，一枝梅花便取在指间。只是花茎生节带刺，勾得发丝却到底散乱了。一旁沈漠风看她像是要去寻梳篦，眼珠一转，便笑道，“当家的，我来替妳梳罢。”

说着已去了床柜边，将篦子拿在手里。清雨见他动作，好笑道，“给我，你会梳甚么头发。”沈漠风一笑，却不给她，一边已绕到轮椅后，口里应道，“帮当家的梳头自然是会的，总不会梳成个猴子就是了。”

清雨见他兴致颇高，也不再拦他，只笑道，“若把我梳成猴子，你便自己去应外头那事情。”沈漠风笑道，“不会不会。”说着便打散了她一头长发，用手中篦子细细梳理起来。

却说江湖传言到底所道非虚，这“鬼目”“流火”二人虽说隐居漠北极寒之地，暗里却同武林邪宗炽日教联系颇为密切。只少人知道，此时屋内这长于剑招、外号“鬼目书生”的奇侠，少时竟是由炽日教主亲手救起的孤儿。

这沈漠风少时在教中长大，人情淡薄。教主又是个恣意随性之人，救他性命本就是一时起意，这时也自不会管他。是以直至十年前面前女子孤身闯入教内，堂前一人独斗炽日教中几大好手，恰巧与他四目相对为止，他眼里都不曾看过旁人。

但，只这一眼，便已足够。少年还未移开目光，便想着天上地下，直要看那人一辈子才好。

直至后来他二人真成了爱侣，青年男女合籍双修，这女子便又替他起了名字。她只说二人内力皆属奇诡一脉，却又偏偏一人阴寒，一人热烈。二者相成相辅、互有帮助，当真有杀神灭鬼之能。便教他唤作沈漠风，自名沈清雨。他虽认字却远非满腹诗书，只觉这两个名字首尾相连、字句相对，便真是好名字了。自练这功起他二人朝夕相伴，如今已是第八个年头。

那清雨自小长在漠北，却是个天生白头，一头发丝打散了皆是纯纯的雪样银白。沈漠风抓着篦子细细梳理那发丝，只觉得手中捏着的这一把柔滑精细，又那里是发丝，分明便是上好的江南丝绸。抓在手里，便忍不得多摸上几下。清雨感觉到发间拉扯，也不催他，自袖里拿了惯用簪子递到他手边。

她使暗器，全身上下无一处不藏着轻便兵刃，这只簪子也是同样。沈漠风接了簪子，才上手便“哈哈”一笑道，“啊唷，当家的可真是体贴人哪。”清雨淡笑一声，也不接他话。

原来那簪子上暗藏尖利锋刃，便于伤人。清雨一抽之间却已按动机簧，将淬毒短刃收回簪中。沈漠风早知她簪子带毒，已有防备，这一摸不见锋刃，便已明白怎么回事，却忍不住又笑出声来。便一手取了簪子，三两下已将她一头长发挽起。虽不甚精致，倒也平整妥帖。沈漠风放手，又看了她鬓发几眼，笑道，“当家的这样，可好看呢。”

清雨道，“那便好了。”想了想却又伸出手来，道，“你不想让他们来扰，便出去见他罢。”沈漠风又是一怔，反应过来才忙道，“好好好”，一手便来推她轮椅。低头却又见那半枝梅花放于女子膝头，又是心下一动，直至嗅到她髪间隐约清香方才回神。这便推动轮椅，两人出了屋去。

这两人才一出屋不久，那门外的西风，竟也渐渐停了。


	2. 流年缠

“谁？——”

夕阳已晚，那临街的忘川酒馆也该是打烊的时候。不料当家的孟娘子还在柜里点数酒钱，门外已来了一人。那人也不出声，只静静站在门前看她。孟娘子到底是习武之人，心下警惕，这一声出口便抬了头去望门外。不料望去却见了个熟悉身影，她便连话尾也变了调，颤声接道，“……——是你。”

“是我。”门外那人沉声道。

孟娘子听他应答，声音里已不复平日机灵活泼。顿了一顿才道，“……怎么又来见我……罢了。”说着将账目簿子往桌上一丢，走向门边道，“快进来。”

直至两人到了店后，孟娘子才抬起头，去望那人面容。只见剑眉星目，器宇轩昂，也是个少年佳公子般的人物。若有旁人见了这一幕，便也只当这孟娘子又在夜里私会了那一家的情郎，这事原也不算罕见的。

只是此刻她面前之人，却又那里只是甚么情郎。

“……十二娘。”

两人才站定，那面前男子已执了她手，一把将她拉入怀中抱住。十二娘也不挣扎，只由他抱了，呆立片刻，竟反手环抱住那人。她头脸皆埋入那人怀中，声音沉闷，却带着些颤音唤道，“……景轩。”

那唤作景轩的公子也是满面怆然。宋老爷虽管教儿子不甚严厉，但他二人总归怕隔墙有耳，已有些日子未见了。这时一见了意中人，如何不想着要极尽亲热之事。一个柔媚似水，一个情烈如火，这一来便要缠上他整天整宿，直到髓骨化灰、两心焚尽才好。

宋景轩心里思念，被她这一抱已软了身子。孟娘子低喘着把这男人僵硬身子往屋里拖，才进了门便贴上去，两人吻在一处。

那孟家十二娘子偏巧早间心里高兴，面上画了几分艳丽浓妆。这时两人唇齿相抵，耳鬓厮磨，孟娘子唇上胭脂已染了宋景轩小半个脸。她看着良人脸上几点樱红，心里更是高兴，一面“嘻嘻”地笑起来，却伸舌去舔宋景轩面颊唇瓣。直至将那几点残脂一一舔舐干净了，才又咧嘴一笑，道，“……你可想杀我啦。”宋景轩美人在怀，那里顾得上答话。二人才分开片刻，便又再度吻作一团。

原来孟家娘子独居东市，平日看着虽杨花水性，对这宋郎君倒真是如假包换的一片痴情。二人自三五年前京城相识，便已暗许终生。她原是魔教“炽日”中人，自小在京城芳尘苑以“怜香”之名呆了有少十年，见过男子没有一千也有八百。那日去往工匠处亲自挑选前日定下的玉笛，街边却见着了初到京城的宋景轩。白衣公子牵着雪色白马，春风里无意间回眸便望入了她如繁星点墨般的眼睛。

只消一眼，此后山长水远，便决定了与这人再不分离。

那时芳尘苑的怜香姑娘在京城风头已起。抚瑶琴则金蕊吐，长袖舞则香满园。绝世佳人天姿国色却到底心气如水，孟娘子与人私奔之事一时之间在京城闹得满街风雨，却是谁也没想起来找上这个春闱落第，失望而归的盐商公子。宋景轩的马车才离了京城数十里地，她便再按捺不住，自车里探出头来唤道，“宋郎！”宋景轩勒马上了车，二人拥抱一处，她便趁这机会贴在自家情郎怀中，喃喃笑道，“我闺名十二，今后可不许再唤我孟娘子啦。”

自那之后，世间便再没当年风头无两的怜香娘子，却多了间忘川酒馆。十二娘不想惹人闲话，又怕教中派人追杀，这数年来一直隐姓埋名，与宋景轩也毕竟不能时时见面。这时见了良人，一时情潮汹涌，难以自抑，抱着宋景轩又吻了好一会才分开，已是满面潮红了。她又“嘻嘻”一笑，抬手抹了宋景轩唇瓣嫣红，柔声道，“来罢。”

宋景轩自五年前决心转投武举，便日日勤练武艺。是以身形虽不魁梧，倒也有几分精壮肌肉。两人拉拉扯扯滚到床边，十二娘按倒了他身子跨坐上去，一手摩挲着他胸膛，俯身又去亲他。十二娘出身烟花之地，调香爇药等事自是做得极熟的。这时宋景轩整个人被她压入红纱罗帐间，只觉扑面皆是幽然飘渺香气，混着女子髪间清香，说不出的好闻。女子亲了他一会，一只右手已悄没声息地摸上衣带，勾了勾便扯开他外衣来。她虽做了酒馆老板，到底也没荒废一身武艺，整个身子修长结实，水蛇般的腰一扭一贴便也挣开了自己外衣。宋景轩本想抬手替她脱下衣裙，却被十二娘一掌拍开，“……呆着。”

良宵苦短，二人解了衣衫滚入被中之时早已喘成一片。十二娘拂开宋景轩额前碎发亲他，另一手向下探去捏他东西。宋景轩也是情动，尘柄被她摩挲几下便直立起来。十二娘又弄了他两下，便抬起腿来勾他腰间。宋景轩被她贴着，只觉满怀温香软玉，早已心神摇荡。这时十二娘借力挺起腰来，两人便肢体相贴，一时间纠缠不分。十二娘双臂拥着情郎，笑道，“你可厉害呢。”

宋景轩被她调侃，面色通红，只喃喃道，“……想你……。”

十二娘听了这真切告白，不禁也呆了片刻。待她回神，却是欢喜一笑，两人再度交颈亲热起来。这一夜携云握雨、倒凤颠鸾，却只怕要等到天明才息了。


	3. 尽夜欢

雨落轩窗，水滴声中却夹杂着一丝异样响动。

蓝清刚睡下了，听到这一丝极细响动，猛然一惊便坐了起来。那声响夹杂在雨声中，原本极难分辨，却偏巧教他听着了。当然，这多半也是由于发出声响之人与他极为熟悉之故。

他抓了外衣坐起身来，细听了片刻，试探着出声唤道，“……李师姐？”

那声音即刻便停了，只听得另一阵风声响动。片刻后便有一人身影映在他窗上。只听一女声笑着应道，“啊呀，师弟当真尚未歇息呢。”声音清亮，竟是个年轻女子。蓝清苦笑一声，道，“师姐。”

说话间那娘子已推窗而入。她头戴斗笠，身上却已被淋湿了不少，湿淋淋雨点夹着寒风扑面吹来。蓝清一抖，连忙站起身来，外衣也来不及披，先自床边架上找了毛巾，关切道，“……天色已晚，师姐还在处理甚么事务。”

李青娥摘下斗笠往墙上一挂，随手接了巾子抹脸，听他这一问便笑道，“还不是那群小弟子麻烦。大半夜的与人争斗，又斗不过人家，我便被拖去当了个说和的。”说着身上一凉，忍不住打了个喷嚏。蓝清忙道，“师姐先坐下歇息罢。”

蓝清起身去外间拖来自己木椅，再一看青娥已解了外衣并腰间长剑，露出内里一身碧青色短衫来。见了他来，青娥将一物放到桌上，又诡秘一笑道，“我便教那两个小子先回了房，自己……师弟你可不许与掌门说。”蓝清应道“不会”，再一看那桌上却是一壶酒并二只小杯，无奈道，“李师姐，这……”青娥一摆手道，“不妨事的。这雨夜，刚巧热酒暖身。”

说着已取了杯子，自顾自满上一杯，手腕一翻便入了口。蓝清无奈，只得又替她倒了一杯递过去。青娥两眼一眨，失声笑道，“师弟呀！我可不是半夜来引你馋虫的。”说着便倒了第二杯。蓝清举着杯子僵了片刻，只觉酒液温度透过薄薄杯壁传至指尖，竟是一股难言的暖意。不觉已双手握杯，捧在掌心。

他这李师姐行事风风火火，性子又直，平日里这种看似孩子心性的事也做过不少。只不过这夜半敲窗，闯入蓝清房间，却到底是头一回。蓝清呆立片刻，看她喝酒，便也举了酒杯凑到唇边。他酒量差，但好在自小喝的是苗人土酒，酒性却比这中原的酒要烈上不少。是以平日二、三杯也还是喝得的。杯中酒液尚温，时值半夜，却不知师姐又是找了那里的炉子来暖这壶酒了。

见他酒尽，李青娥一笑，道，“我早间买的碧落酒，论香醇可是城东一绝。”蓝清虽不懂酒的好坏，味道总是尝得出来几分，也点头道，“……是。”却见青娥一对如星眸子带了笑意望着他看，脸颊边被酒力熏出了些红晕，这一看去，当真色如春花。蓝清面上一红，不由得转了头去。

他自幼长在苗疆，却是汉人，父亲教他武艺便是让他有朝一日重回中原的。是以虽然苗家少女天性热情，对他却当是半个外人那般，多半不如对其他人一样亲近。再加他性子沉静内敛，这十余年间，竟也没在男女情爱之上起过甚么心思。直至十四岁那年入了张家门下，先后认了表姐张素并内门弟子李青娥二人，日里起居行止与二人多在一处，这才与女子多有了些接触。表姐张素冷情冷性，这师姐青娥却是个霹雳火般的性子。平日待他也是极好。

……自三年前那事后，两人关系便又更密了些。

三年前他张素师姐未满十七，正是碧玉般少女年纪。那一回却不知遇着了甚么人，径自离了家半月有余，归来当晚便生了变故。那夜里蓝清已睡了，只听得门外嘈杂声，兵刃相击之声。他披了衣匆匆来到前厅，一看已是大乱。只见厅内桌案翻倒，张素手提带血长剑立于厅中，面色冰冷如厉鬼。身周环立着的却是张家几位长辈与众多弟子，各人亦手执兵刃。又见掌门手按左胸跌坐椅上，指缝间竟隐约渗出血来。

见他进来，青娥忙奔来扶他。蓝清惊魂未定，才唤一声“师姐”，张素也不看他，只平举长剑冷冷道，“张掌门。从今往后，我与张家再无干系。”身形微沉，正是随时便要出手伤人的姿态。

而自那之后……这江湖上便无人再见过张素。

那夜蓝清也记不清是怎么过来的了。事后只听得人说，那夜里张素先是与掌门及门下四位堂主对谈了几个时辰，不知何时便动上了手。他几人谈甚么机密事情青娥也不晓得，只说带人赶到时，张素已一剑挑下第四位堂主师叔手里长剑，冷声向张镇海喝问些甚么。那时青娥虽还不是内家香主，却是张镇海亲传，自然维护掌门。却无奈那另一边也是平日里敬重的师姐，她也只带了人在一边，不好插话。又听两人说了几句，张素竟面露怒色，当胸一剑，直向张镇海刺去！

她剑势凶猛，使的又不是张家门下剑法。张镇海匆忙抵挡，却到底让她在第二招便寻着了空隙，一剑钉入左肩，顿时血流如注。张素得手，却也不追击，只冷冷抽剑“哼”了一声，道，“我张素，自此叛出师门！”

说着竟调转剑尖，便往自己左手削去！

青娥那时虽在堂上，这一番变故下来却也无力阻止。刚叫得一声“素师姐！”，张素长剑已落。只见鲜血喷涌，一截如玉般小指已斩了下来。青娥惊叫一声，却又听门外散乱脚步声传来，蓝清就在此时撞入厅内。张素见了他来，竟抖手收了长剑，飞身而走。

青娥说来也是半个管事的，此刻正慌张不知所措，见了蓝清，却不知怎的凭空便安心了几分。见几位长辈追去，忙指挥厅中弟子救护伤者，她自己则奔了前去，查看掌门情况，另一旁蓝清也已迎了上来。两人一左一右，护住了倒在椅上的张镇海。

自那夜后，蓝清失了自入门起便暗中敬仰的表姐张素，却又多了一个亲人。青娥是将门之后，又自小习武，一般人近不得她身。这师姐身上早是一身江湖儿女气概，对他却极照顾。久而久之，蓝清对她也渐渐生出了依靠之心，便全当她是亲人一般了。

蓝清正想着，一只手不知不觉伸过来探他额头，倒教他吓了一跳。他抬起头，却见李青娥眉眼带笑，另一手里还执着那白瓷酒壶，脸上又是一红，低声道，“师姐可暖和了些么？”青娥笑道，“师弟这屋里炉子烧得旺，我又有酒，自然暖和。”又道，“可师弟原本就在这屋里呆着，怎么身子也不见暖呀！”

蓝清一呆，只觉额上那女子纤手确是温软细柔，比自己体温要高上些许。他又不知怎样回答，呆了片刻只道，“……师姐不必担心，我原本便这样的。”

青娥心道那里是担心，却又知他不善言辞，也不再多说。她眼珠转了转，翻转手腕便又倒上两杯热酒，笑道，“如此，师弟便再喝一杯罢。”

蓝清接了那杯。抬眼却见自己师姐柳眉星目，一双桃花眼望着他带了七分笑意，顿时一怔。只觉被那双眼看着，便已心平神定，自丹田处涌起一丝若有似无热气来，流转不休。


	4. 误东风

一

段凌霄从外间搬了个椅子来垫脚，好容易才将那个金镶玉嵌的楠木匣子塞回原位。

匣子是在翻找武学书籍时无意间被带出来的。顶层书卷厚重，一拉一扯竟然带动了原本好端端压在一列竖排经卷顶端的木匣。匣子随着书卷当头砸下，段凌霄不会武艺，慌里慌张接下匣子却掉了书卷，又是一番好忙碌。

书房是右护法清雨的内室，藏书数目比不了教内的书楼却胜在种类多样繁杂。况且他段凌霄何等身份，虽说明面上是威名显赫的少年教主，但这暗里的地位却恐怕还比不了教中随意一个内门子弟。藏书楼纵使藏有好书千万，事关利害，又哪里会轮到他来看。

好在右护法虽然一贯持钧秉轴，对他这个人倒不存什么恶意。他便拣了室内几本粗浅功法，打算从头学起。无奈炽日教功夫讲求的便是个阴阳双修五运调和，他孤俦寡侣，一时之间哪里入得来这等妙门。

大约沈清雨正是看破了这点，也不管他取些什么书。只教他小心仔细，莫动了房里东西。

……不过那匣子里放的，可不正是一柄铁骨折扇。

段小教主脚下退后一步撞着了背面书架，不觉间已吓了个手脚发凉。

二

那年七雄会聚决战东峰说起来是惊天动地无人不知，可他段凌霄当时还不过是张家院里一名小小的医师。

听闻武林盟主张素姿容无双、技盖群雄，手使一柄三十七骨铁面折扇，挥起来便是个刀砍不入水泼不进的气势。他自然无缘得见，不过威名在外，刚进张家那会儿他倒也拉了院里送菜的老伯，细细打听过这引风娘子的传奇事迹来。

哎呀小兄弟，你可问对人了。老伯笑得有牙没眼，大娘子她虽说出了咱这张家门，可还是我们府里一等一的大能人呀。

段凌霄不知这里面有什么说话。老伯清了清嗓子，转转眼珠又道，当年你可不知道啊，这清原城里为争咱家大娘子回眸一顾，那是挖空了心思倾尽了家底的郎君，也不知到底有几百几千哪。

段凌霄心道谁是来听她风流艳史的，可毕竟又不知怎么的这样夸张。这时却从廊角来了一人，开口便笑道，“说什么呢！”

哎哟李香主，我们正说大娘子呢。老伯转身，不如，您说？

哈哈。来人从老伯身后露出大半个身子，正是个娇俏玲珑的姑娘。

大娘子还用得着说呀？

满堂花醉三千客，一剑霜寒十四州。她呀，便是这般风流无双的英侠。

那姑娘笑眉笑眼，一句古诗倒是念得抑扬顿挫，回味深长。

三

段凌霄被人捉了一双手腕，自后压着俯趴在几案上双目紧闭。

身后左护法沈漠风正抽送卖力，一手捏了他手腕，一手掐着腰像是把人直往死路里逼。他好容易提起一丝真气，却被人一冲就给打散了。丹田之内空空荡荡，半分内力也无。

这到底不是教里那套双修的功夫，只不过是身不由己，行非所愿。他也只能迎合忍让。

苦海里恍惚沉浮间，倒隐隐有一个恶毒念想涌上心头。困心衡虑，百思难解。

那柄铁骨折扇藏在柜顶，究竟是左右护法里哪一个的秘密？

四

那时却又是朗朗春日。

东峰一役李香主没能活着回来，张家的其余好手身上也各自带了些或轻或重的伤。段凌霄忙得焦头烂额，托了个丫头去煎药的间隙听人讲战况凶险，便连那武林盟主此次也丢了一臂一眼。

那不是再也不能……

你看。那位前辈抬手一指院外。

院外张素表亲蓝小公子脸上带血，也不休整就满面焦急来探问众人伤情。段凌霄疑惑地眯了眯眼睛，下一秒对上这人眼睛，柳眉星目，唇齿如画。

武林盟此次又败，这人便是张家日后的当家喽。

当夜段凌霄在梦中被人掳走。再醒来时，便是这炽日教里一间漆黑内室了。

自那以后他再未踏出过教内领地。真要算起来，他还一次也未见过这名满天下的娘子哩。

却不是当真可惜。

五

“说罢。”

炽日教右护法沈清雨何等人物。段凌霄有意粉饰，却教那双黑如点墨的眼睛一瞟便看了分明。

书房狭小别无退路。段凌霄背贴书橱藏头露尾，沈清雨端坐于对面轮椅上，背后站着的沈漠风脸上七分笑意三分期许。

一个仪态风流，顾盼生辉；一个神机鬼械，老算深筹。

总也要像这般琴瑟和鸣，才是个恩爱的道侣，比翼的鸳鸯。

段凌霄暗自在心底冷笑，一句话说出口来清清冷冷不绝如缕。

“……我取书时，无意在书柜顶端发现了一个匣子。”

沈清雨一愣。

六

“哈哈，当家的，你对那引风娘子痴心不改，这回到底被发现啦。”

沈漠风大笑起来，边笑边低头去亲那右护法的狰狞鬼面。清雨低低啧了一声，偏过半个头低声道，“少来闹我。”

段凌霄脸上发白，紧咬了唇不发一声。

七

沈漠风轻轻巧巧取了匣子，拆开盒盖取出那柄折扇来。

匣盖蒙尘，金丝内衬却将匣内兵器包覆得一尘不染亮若明珠。沈漠风缓缓打开折扇，三十七根黑铁扇骨逐一展现，鳞次栉比。段凌霄前几日匆忙一瞥，这回倒是得了机会仔细端详。黑铁颇重，沈漠风手指一动抽出根扇骨，锋锐的尖端挑起来直指他咽喉，眼底讥诮之色一闪而没。

“小教主倒是好眼力哩。”

段凌霄不敢答话，僵立原处，不觉冷汗湿襟。

正一想此次还不知要被如何对待，那边却听沈清雨笑道，“别吓他。”

又幽然道，“前尘往事，何足道哉。”

沈漠风沉吟片刻，扬腕便收了手里兵器。却见清雨半抬了眉眼，似笑非笑，便也像是知道了。

二人这便又亲在一处，仍是那般旁若无人，难解难分。

金镶玉嵌的楠木匣子滚落一旁，无人过问。却可不是金丝蒙了灰，珠玉落了尘。


	5. 春晖初遇

剑气透过半开的窗子掠入屋内，森寒的风声卷着片片花瓣扑面而来。

花，是早春盛放的桃花。

剑，却是杀手夺命的鬼刃。

花瓣漫天，每一朵都被无形的气劲带动，缠卷飞舞，隐然间形成了天罗地网之势。

这是怎样的招数！

这是怎样的杀手！

屋内，此刻端坐着一个人。

那人鬓发皆白，一身黑底红纹长衫，坐在一架奇形轮椅之上。

难道腿脚有疾，不能走动？

这时剑气包围而至，那人眼看就要命丧当场！

风声骤起，“猎猎”之声不绝。

剑气流转间瞬时变向，所有花瓣齐齐向这人飞射而去！

千钧一发，命在旦夕。

那人却正在这时转过头来。

一张鬼脸！

青面獠牙，目眦欲裂，七窍流血，不似人形。

天底下任何人看了这张脸，都绝不会认为这是个还活着的人。

是鬼！

鬼是不怕凶器的。

因为他毕竟已是一个死了的东西。

他的手只一扬，无数寒芒瞬间自轮椅四周爆射而出。

随即只听连声风响，如同金铁交击。

四周气流爆裂之音尖锐刺耳，那人却像是浑然不觉。

顷刻间风转烟流，转眼已是寂静无声。

再看那漫天花瓣，无一不朝着四下飞射而回，贴在了这间小屋的四壁之上。

花瓣离了枝头，若无风吹，自然便会飘然而落。如何能像现在一般，平平贴伏在墙上。

这却不知是什么妖法。

这当真是个已死的厉鬼。

那人施施然收回双手。森森鬼面在阴影中半遮半掩，看上去可怖非常。

这时屋外却又有了动静。

一只手搭上窗檐，修长有力的五指紧紧扣住木料。

屋内的人并未回头。

接着，那只手便穿过窗子，急掠而入。

原来是个手里执剑的青衫男子。

这人掠入房里，开口便笑道，“当家的，真好功夫。”

鬼面人抬起半个脸来，一个颇有点嘶哑的声音淡淡道，“又来闹我。”

他虽然说话，那面上的血盆巨口仍然大张着，露出内里尖利獠牙来。

细看之下，那张脸竟然一动也不动。

原来这不是鬼脸，而是一张面具。

鬼面人也只不过是一个戴了面具的人。

后来的剑客咧开嘴来“嘿嘿”一笑，抬手去抚鬼面人鬓发。鬼面人身子不动，由得他摸。

片刻间那男子收了手去，指间竟已拈着半片残缺花瓣。

拿到这片花瓣，他便像是极开心地笑了起来。

细看之下，这后来的男子却是个极其俊俏的青年郎君。只见短衫长剑，面目风流，怎么不是浊世里翩翩一位佳公子。

只是那杀人的剑气寒光，却正是出自这个人手中。

那剑客拈着花瓣，转转眼珠子又笑道，“当家的你可是漏了一片啦。”

鬼面人道，“哦？”

那郎君笑道，“这可不是。”

说着便翻转手腕，将那半片花瓣托到掌心来给鬼面人看。

他手指长而有力，指腹、虎口处都生着粗硬的茧子，一看便知是个长年握剑的武人。

鬼面人扫他一眼，声音里带了点轻笑，道，“九九八十一片桃花瓣，你倒算得清楚。”

“嘿嘿。”那剑客只是笑。笑了一会，又低下头去亲他。

鬼面人既戴着面具，他却亲在那鬼脸之上。

一张对正常人来讲过于端正的薄唇，不偏不倚正印在鬼面的双眼处。

这画面，竟是世间最为英俊美好的风流才子，偏偏爱上了个丑恶狰狞的凶神魍魉。

再配上那鬼面人一身森森邪气，这画面当真怪异莫名。

鬼面人也不闪不躲。待他亲完了，面具底下才轻笑一声道，“手。”

那剑客一怔，“什么？”却下意识伸出手去。

鬼面人也伸出了自己的手。

他举止行动间都带着可怖鬼气，手指倒修长劲瘦。只不过指甲尖利而长，衬着暗色衣料竟显得形同白骨。

他将右手伸出，食指正点在那剑客手心。

那手心处原来躺着半片花瓣，鬼面人这一按，刚巧按在了花瓣旁边。

一按之下，那剑客竟也神色微动，皱眉道，“当家的……”

鬼面人笑道，“是你漏了半片。”

说着，手指已经移开。

在那剑客手心里，赫然躺着两半分离的花瓣。

两瓣碎片拼合一处，竟然严丝合缝。

原来这最后一片飞射而至的花瓣，竟有半片被这鬼面人接至手中。

细看之下，贴伏四壁的花瓣之上，无一不插着支细如毫发的银针。

这已经很明白的了。

鬼面人那一动之间，原来向身周四下连发了九九八十一枚银针。

针针命中，无一落空。

飞针穿了花瓣，尽皆钉至四壁墙面。

而到了这最后一瓣，却只是将之割裂。

花瓣一裂两片，他便将其中一半接到手中。

而剩余的半片借着飞射之余势，恰恰飘落在鬼面人的髪上。

这是怎样精确的计算。

电光石火间，那剑客便已领会过来。

他睁大眼望着鬼面人，竟像个得了心爱玩具的孩子般喜形于色。

片刻后才又摇起头来，口里笑道，“——当家的，你真是……”

“真是”如何并没有说出来。

因为他已丢开花瓣，扑了上去。

鬼面人坐在轮椅之上，虽然身量颇高，却并不魁梧。

那剑客抱住鬼面人的腰，再一使力，竟然将鬼面人拦腰抱起。

他便将鬼面人抱离了轮椅，整个身子顺势转了一圈，大步朝着屋外走去。

屋外春光灿烂，正是一片早春盛放的桃花。


	6. 两篇关于鬼的话题

一 

沈清雨忍俊不禁道，“叫了这许多年的鬼目书生，倒不知道你原来还害怕鬼。”

沈漠风将头扭转开去，一面接口道，“自然。所谓鬼目者，到底只是拥有了一双如鬼似魅的眼睛。”

他虽然说话，一双鹰隼般尖利眼珠却毫不放松地四下打量。阵外蓝蝶等人虽然全神贯注，说话间竟连一丝半毫的破绽也捕捉不到。

沈清雨亦将两手按于轮椅扶手之上，十指指尖隐没于宽大的袍袖中。

她的声音嘶哑滞涩，非但半点不像女人声音，在风里听起来几乎不是一个活人。

这个声音笑道，“这是说你毕竟还不是鬼。”

沈漠风目瞪口呆道，“难道你就是了？”

沈清雨道，“我自然也不是。”

沈漠风道，“我倒愿意你是哩。”

沈清雨道，“哦？”

沈漠风笑道，“我当家的如果是个鬼魅，那世人都看你不到，每天每夜都只有我一个人、一双眼睛能瞧见你，这岂不是再好也没有。”

沈清雨缓缓道，“如今只怕也相差不远。”

沈漠风转转眼珠，接口笑道，“那倒也是的。”

沈清雨不再作答，只是稍稍颔首以示。

她自十五岁那年孤身闯教时起便以一副狰狞鬼面示人，即使面对内门弟子也不曾透露过半点真容，再加身量高瘦，喜穿长衫，又满头白发。如若不是早与沈漠风合籍双修，朝夕相伴，甚至无人可以分辨出这竟是一个女子。

纵然二人早已天下闻名，这副面容也始终只有一人得见。

林间空旷，四下风起，灰绿色的烟雾也随之弥漫开来。不消片刻，两人耳边都隐隐响起了鬼号之声。

南疆之地多有奇异药物。除却令人服食，或是藉着接触之机种下毒蛊外，尚有不少药材仅凭气味或是花粉也可生效。这五仙教长年来生根于此，自然熟识药性，对于此类药物也早已有了充分的利用。

像这升灵阵法，便是将迷幻药物及蛊虫根据一定方位布置，再藉助焚烧药物吹出毒烟，令身处阵中之人产生幻觉，引出心内邪念。若是自幼修持、一心向善之人倒还罢了，倘如心有恶念之徒深陷阵内，就如同被万千厉鬼包围，呼号惨啸，挣脱不去，最终困死阵中。

这时见他两人谈笑自若，教主蓝蝶身边早有人按捺不住，娇声斥道，“好狂徒！教你见识这阵法厉害！”

沈漠风抬眼望去，见是方才那个操蛇的女子，此时那金绿毒蛇已五去其三，只余一条完好盘绕在她肩颈之间，腰间一个粗麻口袋染了血迹，想是将另一条装在袋内了。蓝蝶虽然神色凝重，倒也没有出声喝止此人。

他见这女子面容娇媚，神态举止却颇为粗野，不禁诧异道，“这位娘子美貌无双，怎的这般心狠手毒——”

二

谁料到先前守楼的弟子中有一人竟未死透，听他如此命令竟然撑身而起，戟指怒斥道，“你这妖人！如此伤天害理，不怕报应么？”

沈漠风原本正与人说话，见这死人忽然暴起不禁一愣，咋舌道，“啊呀啊呀，吓杀我啦。”

说着，他竟像真被吓着一般躲到了沈清雨的轮椅背后去。非但如此，还像个孩子般紧紧抓住椅背弯下身体，一个脑袋几乎要挨到沈清雨的肩头。沈清雨看着有趣，反手摸上脸去笑道，“别闹。”

沈漠风得了这一摸，满面笑容，站起身来夸张地拿手去拍胸口，口中仍然喃喃念了数声“吓杀我啦”一类的话。

段凌霄站在不远处看着，只觉一阵寒意。好在那弟子虽然怒骂，实则已经筋脉尽毁不能行动，是以并没有起身攻来。先前他已经着身边教众进了内室，很快便有人出来，拿了一卷丝帛包裹朝他道，“教主。”他定定心神，并不接手，只教此人拿给沈清雨查看。

那垂死弟子兀自叫骂不休。沈清雨也不理会，只是平静接了包裹，打开来垂目细细查看了一番，点头道，“是了。”

沈漠风道，“那便走？”

段凌霄轻声道，“走罢……”只是目光游移，也不知是对谁说话。

沈清雨点头同意，又将书卷重新纳回丝帛包裹中，抬起头来，四下里审视一番。

这时她才像是终于看到了面前挣扎怒骂的弟子。

此人四肢已断，一根钢针直穿胸腔而过。此时见她望来，口中一句“化作厉鬼找你索命”更是字字铿锵。沈清雨一怔，歪了歪头不说话。

片刻后才像是好奇地问道，“你是……”

那弟子吐掉一口血痰，怒目道，“藏经楼守卫弟子方行。”

“哦……”沈清雨思索片刻，并不答话。倒是一旁沈漠风蹲下身来看那方行，认真问道，“当真能化作厉鬼么？”

方行双目充血，咬牙怒瞪他道，“……邪教妖人，你倒是怕了？”

沈漠风思索片刻，歪头道，“不怕……若按理说，倒是鬼该怕我们才是。”

“我当家的能杀你一次，自然能杀你第二次。”

话音刚落，他右掌已经快如闪电地一划。虽然不用几分力气，可那弟子原本已重伤难支，这一击下去那里还有命在。

沈清雨仍然怔愣，直到沈漠风朝她回转身体才像是终于恍然，仰了头看他道，“这可不是我杀的。”

“…………”

沈漠风像是才反应过来，倒抽一口凉气，张目结舌道，“啊呀，……这可怎么是好。”


End file.
